


Jurassic Dork

by DKGwrites



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is a professional no matter the situation, Dinosaurs, Identity Reveal, The Devil is a Sneaky Bastard, no plot here, super short for me but it seemed like a cute idea, this is a little drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 08:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20927297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DKGwrites/pseuds/DKGwrites
Summary: That pic of Mel playing with the dinosaurs gave me an idea for a little drabble. No plot here, just an excuse to write about Mel being cute.





	Jurassic Dork

Did you ever get the feeling you weren’t in Oz anymore? Fifteen minutes ago, Lena and Alex had been examining an alien device in the DEO while Kara looked on. When Brainy showed up for a consult and touched the device, there had been a flash of light and then darkness. It was impossible to say how much time had passed, but with consciousness came a feeling of vertigo for all three ladies, and when they were finally able to push to their feet again, well, let’s just say there was no place like home. Gone was Brainy and the modern lab with all of its accouterments. In its place was an abundant undergrowth of plants and blooming flowers as far as the eye could see. Odd-looking palms trees far stretched up, obscuring the sky above, and the sterile, cold air was replaced by a stifling warmth and extreme humidity. 

“Here, give me your hand,” Kara said as she helped Lena to climb over a tree root that looked more like a downed tree.

“Thank you,” Lena said as she gripped Kara’s hand and struggled down to the other side. “Had I know we’d end up on an episode of Lost, I wouldn’t have worn Prada to the lab.”

“This does look like another world.” Hands on hips, Alex slowly turned as she looked around their environment once again. The landscape had largely unchanged during their trek, a whole lot of nature, unfamiliar smells, and insect noises. There was a sense to it that spoke of some undiscovered land, someplace mankind had yet to leave its footprints. It was equal parts discovery, adventure, and danger. “I’m going to climb that tree and see if I can’t get a better look around and hopefully find Brainy or at least some buildings so we know we’re going in the right direction.”

“That tree’s kind of tall,” Kara said, “Maybe you should let me climb it.”

“That’s nonsense, Kara. Your sister is a trained government operative. She’s no doubt been under worse field conditions. I realize you’ve had your adventures as a reporter, but nothing like this.”

“Um… right. Go ahead, Alex. You climb the giant tree and I’ll just be… here.”

“I’ll be fine,” Alex said as she rolled her eyes. “You can catch me if I fall.”

“Oh, I will.”

After getting a boost from Kara, Alex set up into the tree. She continued higher and higher, a dizzying height if you weren’t an experienced climber. Still, the forest’s ceiling obscured her view, so she continued higher.

“She’ll be fine, you know.”

“I know,” Kara said pulling her gaze from her sister’s form for the first time since Alex began her climb. “I’m just a worrier.”

“Understandable. We’re who knows where with no food, no cell or comm reception, and no idea how to get home. The sun will be setting soon, and although right now it’s warm enough to steam dumplings,” Lena smirked as Kara’s stomach growled in sympathetic response, “We have no idea what the temperature will be like once the sun sets. If you weren’t worried, there’d be something wrong with you.”

“Well, I’m worried, normal human worried because I am… normal.”

Lena reached out, giving a comforting squeeze to Kara’s forearm and smiling. “It’s going to be alright. When the stars come out, we can use them to navigate. We’ll be home in no time.”

“If we’re still on Earth,” Kara mumbled a bit too loudly.

“Do you think this is another planet? Wouldn’t that be exciting? Can you imagine traveling off-world? Think of the story you could write.”

“Heh… I hope we make it home for dinner,” Kara said executing a quick change of subject. “This reminds me of a recurring nightmare I have where we get stranded in a forest of kale.”

“Only you, Kara Danvers, only—” Something buzzed near Lena’s head, a creature with wings about twenty-five centimeters long. It swooped in a with a buzz, and she shrieked and ducked in response, not standing again until it had disappeared in the direction it was heading. “What in the bloody hell was that?”

“A bird. It had to be.”

“A bird with two sets of translucent wings? No. That was a dragonfly.”

“Like a bug? But we don’t have bugs that big on Earth… right?”

“Not in tens of millions of years.”

“So maybe we are on another planet, or maybe this is Australia. They have some crazy stuff there.”

“It doesn’t look like Australia. It looks like… No, it couldn’t be.”

“It couldn’t be what?”

Lena’s gaze jumped from one piece of vegetation to another as she listed off names. “Cycadeoidea, horsetails, williamsonia sewardiana, conifers, podocarpus, palmae… add that to giant insects, and this looks like the Cretaceous period.”

“Like the time of the Parasaurolophus and the Monoclonius?”

“You certainly do know your dinosaurs.”

Hands cupped around her mouth, Kara tilted her head back and shouted up the tree into which her sister had disappeared. “Alex, tell me you can see civilization from up there!”

“All I can see is green and more green! Just let me get up a little higher.”

“Okay, but hurry… and be careful. Hurry carefully. Just don’t fall and break your neck but also hurry.”

“Kara, relax. I’m sure everything will be—”

The ground shook, leaving Kara to grab onto a nearly falling Lena and Alex to clutch tightly to the tree. It was like a series of tremors, each one a bit stronger than the previous one. The whole jungle rumbled, and outside of a continuous thud, all other sounds ceased. Not even the chirping and buzzing of insects could be heard.

Alex, the California native, shouted, “Earthquake!”

Moments later, she was proven wrong. A twenty-foot-tall, 6.5-ton creature broke through the heavy tree cover and opened its mouth briefly to reveal jagged, six-inch teeth. It leaned forward and made a closed-mouth vocalization, a bit of a hiss and trill combination which was possibly more terrifying than a roar would have been. It exhaled heavily through its nostrils, a huff of air that blew Kara’s hair back over her shoulders.

“A Tyrannosaurus Rex?” Kara said without even a hint of fear before turning to Lena and smiling brightly as she pointed back at the dinosaur. “Lena, look it’s a Tyrannosaur—”

With a speed that seemed to clash with its size, the T-Rex snapped its head down and grabbed up Kara in its mouth. Only the lower part of her legs remained visible as the dinosaur whipped its head left and right while chomping down. Kara’s legs continued to kick in a way that was almost comical… if you could ignore the alpha predator trying to consume her.

“Kara!” Lena shrieked, pulled from her paralysis by the gruesome sight of her best friend being consumed by a dinosaur. “Kara!”

“Fuck!” Alex clung to the tree with one arm as she pulled out her sidearm and fired several shots into the dinosaur. By the time she’d emptied her clip, the dinosaur had dropped Kara, shaken its head, and turned to wander back into the jungle, its footfalls landing thunderously as they faded away.

“Ugh,” Kara said as she rose, saliva covering her practically from head to toe. “He needs an industrial-sized vat of mouthwash.”

In seconds, Alex had climbed down, jumping several feet at the end, and was reloading her weapon. “Okay, we need to find some cover. That was too fucking close.”

“Tell me about it,” Kara said as she wiped off a glob of spit from her face and flicked it to the ground. “Alex, that was a for-real Tyrannosaurus Rex. Wasn’t that amazing?”

“Uh… Kar, we have a problem.”

“I know. I know. We’re in like Jurassic Park or something, well, Cretaceous Park because the tyrannosaur wasn’t alive in the Jurassic period. Hey, do you think we can find a Triceratops? That would be awesome!”

“Kara,” Alex grabbed her sister by the shoulder and spun Kara 180 degrees. “We have another problem.”

Mouth agape, Lena stood staring at the saliva drenched reporter. Kara’s shirt was torn in several places, clear evidence of dinosaur teeth ripping through the material. What wasn’t showing was more telling than what wasn’t. There was no sign of injury, not a drop of blood or even a scratch showing on someone who should have been a light snack. 

“Lena, I can explain.”

With a trembling hand, Lena reached out and brushed her fingertips against Kara’s cheeks, perhaps concerned she’d only find a specter. When that initial gesture met with flesh, healthy flesh, Lena exhaled shakily. “You’re… You’re okay. You’re okay?”

“It’s not what you think.”

“You’re an alien.”

“Yeah, it’s what she thinks,” Alex said as she scanned the area for more giant predators.

“You’re Supergirl, aren’t you?”

“Me? I… You see… Lena…”

“I think the T-Rex ate your glasses,” Alex said without even looking at her sister. “Also, she can see your uniform.”

Kara examined her torn clothing which revealed bits of uniform, the partially visible House of El symbol unmistakable. “Um, yeah. Yeah, I’m Supergirl. Surprise?”

Trembling all over as the adrenaline high dropped, Lena leaned heavily against a tree. “Thank God.”

“Lena, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. It’s not because I don’t trust you. I swear to Rao.”

Lena nodded before pushing fully upright and smiling at Kara. “You’re alright. That’s all that matters.”

“You’re not mad?”

“I should be. You’ve been lying to me for years, but right now all I can feel is grateful that you’re alright. Plus, there’s no one else I’d rather be stuck… wherever here is than Supergirl.”

“Oh, thank Rao!” Kara surged forward, pulling Lena into a tight embrace. “I’ll tell you everything, anything you want to know. So long as we’re alright, I’ll tell you anything.”

“Kara.” Lena slapped Kara’s back, her palm landing with a moist splotch with each strike. “Kara, let me go.”

“I’m sorry,” Kara said as she pushed away from Lena. “Did I hurt you?”

“No, but my silk blouse has seen better days. Do you think the dry cleaner can get out dinosaur drool?”

“That’s fresh T-Rex DNA, Luthor,” Alex pointed out. “Now you’ve got a sample.”

Eyes widening, Lena stared down at her moist top with a level of scientific glee that replaced any annoyance she might have felt.

“Hey,” Kara gently reached out and took Lena’s hand, “we’re gonna be alright?”

“If we live through this we’re going to have a long talk about lies, but yes, we’re going to be alright. Now, why don’t you fly up there and see if you can find us a way home, Supergirl.”

“Yes, Miss Luthor,” Kara said and she took to the sky, blasting above the tree cover.

“So, your sister is Supergirl. Your geeky, little sister is bulletproof and can fly.”

“She can also fit eleven potstickers in her mouth at once. Don’t be too impressed… at least until she sets a new record and fits the twelfth one in there.” Finally looking away from their surroundings to meet Lena’s gaze, Alex’s expression softened. “She’s wanted to tell you for a while. She came close so many times.”

“What stopped her.”

“You,” Alex said. “She’s never had to tell anyone she loved before. She was scared to tell you.”

“She’ll never lose me.”

“Good because that girl has lost too much, and I think you have too. Also, I’ve gotten kind of used to your face.”

“Why Agent Danvers, is that your way of saying you like me and want me to stick around? Perhaps we’re even friends?”

“Keep your eyes peeled and your mouth closed,” Alex said as she shot Lena a glare that instantly softened. “Yeah, we’re friends. Let’s be friends who live through this, okay?”

“Deal.”

Kara wasn’t able to find civilization, but before the sun went down, she did locate an opening portal with a DEO strike team that came to take them home. Brainy had been able to decrypt and master the alien device, and they now had a useable time travel advice, though Brainy’s ad nauseum warnings about the dangers of time travel were enough to put (almost) everyone off the idea. 

It was nearly a month later, after a lot of testing, that the group returned with a full DEO squad and containers to collect many, many samples. Even Alex reminding Lena that Alex was in charge right before they went to the past did nothing to dissuade the young CEO from taking charge of the scientific expedition as soon as they landed in the past. It would have been amusing if a handful of DEO scientists hadn’t jumped unquestioningly at Lena’s words. Supergirl took to the air, doing several circuits to make sure the agents and scientists would be safe.

Eventually, they broke free to a clearing. There was a watering hole, and nearby, a lone T-Rex was getting a drink. At the noise and motion, the dinosaur turned and huffed.

“Do you think that’s the same one we met last time?” Supergirl asked excitedly. “Do you think it will remember me?”

Without warning, the dinosaur charged, huffing and trilling the whole way, when without warning, it drew up short and came to a complete halt. It inhaled deeply through its nostrils before standing upright and taking a step away.

“Rexy!” Supergirl laughed as she sped at the dinosaur and grabbed its leg in a loving embrace. “It’s you, isn’t it, boy?”

With a garbled and high-pitched trill, the dinosaur tried desperately to pull its leg back only to find it rooted to the spot.

“I think it remembers her,” Alex said as she lowered her pistol but kept it out and ready to be used. “Poor dinosaur.”

“Is that a Triceratops!? I want a ride!”

“Poor dinosaurs,” Alex said with a shake of her head. It was going to be a long day… make that period in history.


End file.
